


【真遥】一句话写真遥 Part 2 七濑遥ver.-lattice

by lattice20190107



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:47:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25337101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lattice20190107/pseuds/lattice20190107
Relationships: Nanase Haruka/Tachibana Makoto
Kudos: 1





	【真遥】一句话写真遥 Part 2 七濑遥ver.-lattice

【真遥】一句话写真遥 Part 2 七濑遥ver.-lattice

#  [lattice](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/)

  * [私信](https://www.lofter.com/message/ttddmkhr)
  * [归档](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/view)
  * 更多
    * [子博2](https://snizisthebest.lofter.com/)
    * [子博1](https://sleepylattice.lofter.com/)
    * [UAPP](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/mylofteruapp)



##  [【真遥】一句话写真遥 Part 2 七濑遥ver.](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_b39725d)

正经版和 **吐槽访谈图文并茂版** w（亮点在后面哟）

发现lof图片没法改大小好心累233

[Part 1点这里w](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_b2cc50e)

[Part 2遥ver点这里w](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_b39725d)

[Part 3真琴ver点这里w](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_b397291)

\----------------分割线------------------

#真遥# 一句话写真遥

by lattice

Part 2 七濑遥ver.

正经版

1、一句话写HE

一辈子在一起。

2、一句话写BE

我不允许。除非一方死掉。不，我同样会爱他，他也是。BE不会有。

3、一句话写强强

强强？哦，有次真琴用皮带把我手捆住，把门反锁，然后我们才做的。不过早就交往了也不是第一次做。算吗？

4、一句话写傻白甜

每天变着花样给他烧爱吃的菜，他说：“什么菜都比不上遥好吃哦。”完全不领情。

5、一句话写渣攻

他把saba喂了猫！

6、一句话写耍流氓

千辛万苦排一上午队买到最新鲜的saba。这不是耍流氓是什么。

7、一句话写黑化

真琴，把，我的，saba，喂，了，猫。

8、一句话写kiss

真琴说让凛从澳大利亚寄两箱新鲜活鱼……那怎么够。真琴说着对不起，俯下身子突然吻了我。

……我坐在椅子上的。

9、一句话写hug

被真琴裹在怀里，很温暖很安心。

10、一句话写OOXX

润滑剂太凉会不舒服，安全套我不太想用。想感受真琴的形状，更亲密地接触。

11、一句话写遥真

……没想过。

12、一句话写狗血

宗介看了凛的聊天记录，跑来质问我真琴是不是看上凛了。

13、给橘真琴的一些话

多吃蔬菜水果青花鱼，别用saba喂猫。别进厨房。少和那些喜欢你的人……说太多话。

和你在一起的每一天都让我无比幸福。

我很爱你。

14、给真遥er们的一些话

首先，真琴是我的。

其次，多吃青花鱼对身体好。

最后，我和真琴不会让你们失望。

大家也都要幸福。

以上。

\-------------分割线----------------

访谈吐槽图文并茂版

L酱（lattice）：L

七濑遥：H

今天我们请到了我社著名畅销书《岩鸢爱情故事之好想告诉你》的两位主角橘真琴与七濑遥。首先接受采访的是七濑遥。

（矜持！矜持！L酱你要矜持！）

H：你好。

L：欢迎你七濑君！我是你的小粉丝哦~

H：谢谢。

L：（百闻不如一见，遥本人果然这么美腻，真琴有福了啊。这么帅身材又这么棒的两个人……随便一站就是一幅画。啊……我在天上飞！）

H：？

L：咳咳（平复了一下激动的心情）。你可以称呼我L酱，我称呼你遥君可以吗？

H：叫遥（はる）就可以。

L：求之不得诶嘿嘿嘿。（捂嘴笑，又一次被投以奇怪的目光。）

L：第一个问题，一句话写HE。

H：一辈子在一起。

L：是呢（笑，放心了）。

H：你难道以为我和真琴不会一辈子在一起？

L：啊啊抱歉我不是这个意思……别生气啊。

L：嗯……一句话写BE。

H：我不允许。（眼刀

L：假设啦假设。

H：……除非一方死掉。

L：（小声）别说不吉利的话啊。（助理：是你自己非要问的啊。）助理你闭嘴。

H：不，我同样会爱他，他也是。

L：嗯。

H：BE不会有，你这题目有问题。

L：你们开心就好。（嘛不管怎样都是我的锅啦

L：这个问题原本没有的，应广大读者的需求擅自加上了（递过本子）。

H：强强？

L：是的呢（圣洁的微笑）。

H：强……X？

L：嗯！（激动地跳了起来，没站稳一屁股坐地上。）洗耳恭听！

H：你别激动。

L：我一点也不激动（掏出笔和小本）。

H：用皮带把我手捆住，把门反锁，然后做的。已经交往了也不是第一次做。算吗？

L：说下去！（期待的目光）

H：……

L：好我不问了。（眼神死

L：一句话写傻白甜，你们肯定擅长。

H：不会。

L：（扶额）随便说个日常吧，我们这边可以后期加工。

H：每天变着花样给他烧爱吃的菜。他说：“什么菜都比不上遥好吃哦。”不领情。

L：（捂心口）一击必杀啊……

H：嗯？

L：后期加工都不用了。（作为一枚文渣的L酱哭晕在厕所

L：这个……有点难度呢。

H：没事。

L：一句话写渣攻（小声）。

H：（猛地站起身，欲言又止）

L：你先坐下，我也相信真琴绝不是渣攻……

H：是！

L：啊？！

H：他把saba喂了猫！

L：额我想这其中一定有些误会……

H：他真的喂了猫。

（由于遥突然开启碎碎念模式，接下去几问没法进行。只能后期总结一些。）

H：千辛万苦排了一上午队买到最新鲜的saba，真琴，拿去，喂了，猫！不是耍流氓是什么！

L：我知道我知道……我还是觉得这其中一定有误会。有沟通过吗？

H：证据确凿无需沟通。

L：作为一个过来人我告诉你沟通很重要。

H：已经解决了。

L：你不会动用武力了吧？遥，这样不好。虽然小夫妻床头打架床尾和，但总归伤感情。嘛什么事不能上个床解决呢……

H：（打断）真琴说让凛从澳大利亚寄两箱新鲜活鱼来……那怎么够。

L：……

H：后来真琴说着对不起，俯下身子吻了我。

L：（目瞪口呆.jpg）

H：（脸红红）

L：很美好，不过……

H：……我坐在椅子上的。

L：啊这样。

遥沉浸在美好的回忆里，只是微笑就很温柔。

大概这样？

L酱有些恍惚。

原本就听人提起过，遥不常笑，但笑起来一击必杀。真的是这样呢。

L：然后你原谅他了啊。

H：嗯……

L：（被助理敲打，回到现实）接着问哈，一句话写hug。

H：整个人被真琴裹在怀里，很温暖很安心。

L：真琴那样的体格很好呢。

H：再好也是我的。

L：……知道。

H：L你有男朋友吗。

L：刚刚说好的叫我L酱啦（并不喜欢被人叫L嗯）。

H：我没说。

L：（翻看了记录发现真没说）……随你怎么叫好了。有，怎么了？

H：是真琴那样的体格吗？

L：不，体型跟你差不多。

H：那你没法体会到了。

L： 

L：咳咳，重头戏来了哦。

H：嗯。

L：一句话写OOXX。

H：拒绝回答（眼神飘忽）。

L：不能拒绝的哦（清爽的微笑！）

H：……

L：（佯装打电话）对对，嗯……一会儿采访结束派人给七濑君送一箱青花鱼罐头，要最新鲜的，什么？没有了？还不快快去买！七濑君可是我们好不容易…… 

  
H：（打断）润滑剂太凉会不舒服，安全套我太不想用。想感受真琴的形状，更亲密接触。

L：

H：问完了吗？

L：没有。

H：就刚才那些。

L：虽然不太能听懂但感觉很厉害的样子。（摄像：L酱何必装纯洁呢……）闭嘴。

（不过两个男生做爱，安全套很必要的。小遥同学不想听L酱废话，所以各位同学们如果有需要一定去摆渡一下啊！听一下L酱的忠告，别跟他学哦。）

L：这问题带感啊……一句话写遥真。遥知道什么是遥真吗？

H：只听真琴说过是什么邪教？

L：（扶额）没那么严重（真琴你一天到晚给小遥灌输点什么）……我们想知道你对遥真的看法。

H：我攻真琴？

L：嗯嗯。

H：……没想过。

L：哦。

L：这……一句话写狗血。

H：宗介看了凛的聊天记录，跑来质问我真琴是不是看上凛了。

L：

H：嗯。

L：……神奇的脑洞。

（事情的来龙去脉以后慢慢讲给你们听。还是先保留一些我和遥的小秘密啦ww）

（此时门外偷听的真琴：

（摄像给L酱使了个眼色。

L：好了没什么秘密（高声）。

L：嗯。给真琴的一些话。

H：……平时都说过。

L：再说些啦，会转述给他的哦。

H：多吃蔬菜水果青花鱼，别用saba喂猫。别动不动进厨房吓我。

L：（刷刷地记录）

H：少和那些喜欢你的人有太多交流（瞪着摄像组）。

和你在一起的每一天都让我无比幸福。

我很爱你。

L：（留下了感动的泪水）真琴同样爱你哦。

L：给真遥er们说些话吧。

H：真琴是我的。

L：

H：我和真琴不会让你们失望。

L：嗯，谢谢你们。

H：大家也都要幸福。

L：嗯。

H：青花鱼营养丰富，要多吃。

L：嗯……嗯？

H：青花鱼罐头呢？

L：马上，他们已经去买了。遥再坐一会儿吧，我们聊点别的，比如两位平时OOXX都是谁先提出的啊，两位最喜欢什么体位呢，两位在OOXX时候会说什么呢，期待怎样的羞耻play呢……这些都可以聊，我完全不介意的！给我签个名也可以的嘻嘻（痴汉笑）。

摄像：L酱人家都出去了……你别也追出去啊！喂！（丢下摄像机）签名给我也来一份！

Fin.

[#真遥](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/tag/%E7%9C%9F%E9%81%A5)

[#一句话写真遥](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/tag/%E4%B8%80%E5%8F%A5%E8%AF%9D%E5%86%99%E7%9C%9F%E9%81%A5)

[#七濑遥](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/tag/%E4%B8%83%E6%BF%91%E9%81%A5)

[#橘真琴](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/tag/%E6%A9%98%E7%9C%9F%E7%90%B4)

[#free!](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/tag/free%21)

[#同人文](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/tag/%E5%90%8C%E4%BA%BA%E6%96%87)

  
2016-06-05  
评论：6  
热度：56

  
[←上一篇](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_b397291)  
[下一篇→](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_b2cc50e)  


评论(6)

热度(56)

  1. 共1人收藏了此文字 

  2. [](https://feichaianshengsheng.lofter.com/) [安安安生](https://feichaianshengsheng.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  3. [](https://moscato012.lofter.com/) [✨haruka-_](https://moscato012.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  4. [](https://chayingqianxia.lofter.com/) [橙丞EVOLUTION](https://chayingqianxia.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  5. [](https://yumu-zhisen.lofter.com/) [🍀雨木之森🍀（球球不要屏蔽了好不好](https://yumu-zhisen.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  6. [](https://yumu-zhisen.lofter.com/) [🍀雨木之森🍀（球球不要屏蔽了好不好](https://yumu-zhisen.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  7. [](https://tudouhenkun.lofter.com/) [柴柴柴](https://tudouhenkun.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  8. [](https://tudouhenkun.lofter.com/) [柴柴柴](https://tudouhenkun.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  9. [](https://xunlukaiyuan.lofter.com/) [South.](https://xunlukaiyuan.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  10. [](https://xunlukaiyuan.lofter.com/) [South.](https://xunlukaiyuan.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  11. [](https://julijuqi763.lofter.com/) [橘味鱼饼](https://julijuqi763.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  12. [](https://qumingzishenmedezuimafanle203.lofter.com/) [。？](https://qumingzishenmedezuimafanle203.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  13. [](https://qumingzishenmedezuimafanle203.lofter.com/) [。？](https://qumingzishenmedezuimafanle203.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  14. [](https://cndiveyvb.lofter.com/) [万物杂记](https://cndiveyvb.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  15. [](https://cndiveyvb.lofter.com/) [万物杂记](https://cndiveyvb.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  16. [](https://xinghetiaotiao.lofter.com/) [￣へ￣](https://xinghetiaotiao.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  17. [](https://qingyuxianyuzhong.lofter.com/) [清羽](https://qingyuxianyuzhong.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  18. [](https://lily8733.lofter.com/) [......](https://lily8733.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  19. [](https://zhihelyn.lofter.com/) [之和Lyn](https://zhihelyn.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  20. [](https://75208790.lofter.com/) [🍡](https://75208790.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  21. [](https://75208790.lofter.com/) [🍡](https://75208790.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  22. [](https://gardenia0504.lofter.com/) [gardenia](https://gardenia0504.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  23. [](https://yqbcjb.lofter.com/) [snowglobe](https://yqbcjb.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  24. [](https://yqbcjb.lofter.com/) [snowglobe](https://yqbcjb.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  25. [](https://duizhuyugangfadaidemiao.lofter.com/) [丫絨棠](https://duizhuyugangfadaidemiao.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  26. [](https://xiangnanxingdenanxing.lofter.com/) [向南行的南行](https://xiangnanxingdenanxing.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  27. [](https://midorimajikawaii.lofter.com/) [mdrmajikawaii](https://midorimajikawaii.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  28. [](https://midorimajikawaii.lofter.com/) [mdrmajikawaii](https://midorimajikawaii.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  29. [](https://wmt1995.lofter.com/) [苏步](https://wmt1995.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  30. [](https://tsunatiamo.lofter.com/) [岚洋](https://tsunatiamo.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  31. [](https://mugetwlilght.lofter.com/) [牧歌elmea](https://mugetwlilght.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  32. [](https://joyce-love.lofter.com/) [marizy木睿](https://joyce-love.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  33. [](https://924335223.lofter.com/) [HANA_IKADA](https://924335223.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  34. [](https://hxycyan.lofter.com/) [Cyan](https://hxycyan.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  35. [](https://desireye.lofter.com/) [樗栎庸材徒自扰](https://desireye.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  36. [](https://0577gu.lofter.com/) [57碳](https://0577gu.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  37. [](https://29417221.lofter.com/) [岛。](https://29417221.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  38. [](https://alena-photo.lofter.com/) [Alena-PHOTO](https://alena-photo.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  39. [](https://suiying83.lofter.com/) [碎影](https://suiying83.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  40. [](https://asking-1001.lofter.com/) [Akking](https://asking-1001.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  41. [](https://icehan.lofter.com/) [夌寒](https://icehan.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  42. [](https://plio826.lofter.com/) [SHINY](https://plio826.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  43. [](https://pgtd77.lofter.com/) [盘股天地](https://pgtd77.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  44. [](https://qingyubai.lofter.com/) [在下白青](https://qingyubai.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  45. [](https://77tiantian.lofter.com/) [柒柒天天·FoPoTo](https://77tiantian.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  46. [](https://tw0123.lofter.com/) [T.W.](https://tw0123.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  47. [](https://francis12.lofter.com/) [Francis](https://francis12.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  48. [](https://coolhunting.lofter.com/) [COOLHUNTING猎酷精选购物](https://coolhunting.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  49. [](https://mrsandmanblog.lofter.com/) [造梦先生 ROCZY](https://mrsandmanblog.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  50. [](https://xiaohuaqianqiu.lofter.com/) [小花芊秋](https://xiaohuaqianqiu.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  51. [](https://zngchn.lofter.com/) [zngchn](https://zngchn.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  52. 加载中...
  53. 查看更多



  
[ ](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/)

石原里辣本辣

© [lattice](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/) | Powered by [LOFTER](https://www.lofter.com)


End file.
